An existing key can be duplicated in any number of different ways, by measuring a profile of the existing key and duplicating that profile within a corresponding key blank. The key blank generally has a size and shape larger than the existing master key, so that the key blank can be machined (e.g., cut and/or milled down) to function like the existing key.
Key duplication systems are used to create copies of existing keys. One type of key duplication system is a self-service vending machine intended for direct use by a customer, without the assistance of a store employee. The vending machine is capable of duplicating a few of the most common and simple types of keys, when the customer inserts an existing key and payment into the machine. No training is required for use of the vending machine. If a customer runs into trouble duplicating the key, it may be difficult to get assistance and the customer may walk away frustrated, or worse yet, with a miscut key that they have paid for but will not work in their lock.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or elsewhere in the prior art.